


Clishmaclaver

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Yondu RI on the site!, Gotta love him though, Word of the Day (late), Yondu is a smug jackass, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed so unlikely that an alien would know more about any Earthen subject than you did. Then again, this was 'Yondu' you were dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clishmaclaver

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yondu is not just a bad ass: he is also very smart… which makes him a _smart ass_.

The universe seriously needed access to Google. Or really any search engine would have done the trick. Sure, they had their own archives and databases, but nothing so conglomerated and easily accessible as good ol' internet. Mostly you had to actually be close to the planet housing them, if not right down there hooking up manually. It wasn't like you could just be floating around in the fringes of the galaxy and look something up. 

That was one of the few things that Earth had going for it that the rest of the universe couldn't compete with: answers that were just a click away. 

Maybe if there _had_ been something like a massive interplanetary database you wouldn't have landed yourself in this particular predicament. The one with Yondu smirking and enjoying your lack of knowhow. Though, just how an _alien_ —a ravager at that—knew more about any Earth subject than you did was beyond comprehension. If it had been something universal, like math or science, then you could have understood. After all, he had a hell of an advantage in the technology department. What with his fleet of highly advanced spaceships. 

Yet, the subject you'd been bickering over had nothing to do with either of those things. The two of you had actually been debating _language_ and you'd been convinced that you knew more about the ones on Earth than he did. Even the ones you didn't speak.

In hindsight, it was pretty stupid to take up any bet against someone as shrewd and sly as Yondu; but he'd hit a nerve insisting that he knew more about it than you did. You were _from_ Earth, after all. He'd just visited a few times… like when he picked you up for example. Though, at that particular point in time you had been enamored and grateful to him. A stark contrast from wanting to punch him in his smug, smirking face. 

He was the last guy you wanted to lose to, because you could be damn sure that he was going to rub it in. Especially after he'd taken you all the way to Earth for Wi-Fi access just to prove he was right. 

Which he was. 

The internet had not only failed you, but had sided with the opposition! 

You directed your glare around the room rather than at the smirk that was pissing you off. 

The others were very smartly staying out of it _and_ avoiding eye contact. Not only was the boss man someone they didn't want to piss off, but you'd established on two separate occasions that your temper was nothing to fuck with. Only Yondu was ballsy enough to do that. 

"So," The grinning blue devil said after it had become apparent you weren't going to say anything. "Remind me darlin', what does _faamiti_ mean?"

He just _had_ to rub it in. 

You stood up quickly and turned towards the exit. If you stayed in the room you really were going to hit him for being a smug jackass. You didn't want to lose a fist fight _too_. 

"It means fuck you and your clishmaclaver." You fired off angrily as you made a point of stomping more than walking down the stairs. Childish? Yes. Still, it made you feel just a little better. As did using another human word from a completely different part of the world than the one you'd been fighting about. Surely you could stump him with a little Scottish, at least. 

"There's nothing _foolish_ about being right, sweetheart." He replied easily with a laugh. He didn't even have to think about it. He already knew what the word meant and you _really_ wanted to hit something. Or at the very least _throw_ something at him. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS!?" You shouted up the stairs at him and he just laughed even harder in response. 

_God damn know-it-all Zatoan._


End file.
